Invader Zim Dare Show Of Dare-y Doom!
by IrkenRockStar
Summary: My first dare show! Yay! Note: I do not own Invader Zim or Slender. Just KAT. Please leave dares and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**(A.N. Updating may be slow. I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR SLENDER! I ONLY OWN KAT! XP)**

*Lights shine down on a huge white stage, with a half-circle purple couch and 7 chairs with chains*

Audience: *cheers*

*A teenage girl walks out. She has dirty blonde hair down to her chest and some in front of her right eye. Her eyes are brown with long fake-looking eyelashes. She is wearing a black shirt with the Slender-symbol in red on it. She is also wearing Miss Me jeans and black convers. She is holding a remote with many buttons*

Girl: Hello humans, Irkens, and other weird creatures! My name is Macy, and welcome to the Invader Zim Dare Show of Dare-y Doom!

Audience: *cheers more*

Macy: Now, **BE QUIET**!

Audience: *shuts up*

Random Audience Guy: Oh yeah!? Or what!?

Macy: I was hoping you'd say that :D *pushes one of the buttons on her remote*

*6 black tentacles from the roof grab the screaming man and pull him through the roof into darkness*

Macy: Would anyone _else_ like to say something? :)

Audience: 0_0

Macy: Awww….. I wanted to kill more people….

Audience: O_O

Macy: Sorry about that _interruption. _Let's bring out the vic- I mean, _contestants, _shall we? First up, our little paranormal buddy, DIB!

Audience: *cheers*

*A hole opens up in the ceiling and plops an unconscious Dib in one of the chairs*

Dib: *wakes up* What the-

*The chain on the chair comes to life and grabs Dibs ankle*

Dib: AAAHHHHHHH!

Macy: Hi Dib! How you doing? ^.^

Dib: Oh great! DESPITE THE FACT I'M CHAINED TO A CHAIR! * points to me* WHO ARE YOU!?

Macy: Geez, what a screamer you are! If you are not gonna scream anymore, I'm Macy, and you are on my game show!

Dib: WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT T- wait a minute, did you say "game show"?

Macy: Yeah….

Dib: With a watching audience!? =D

Macy: Yeah….

Dib: *turns to the audience* Everyone! Please listen! Zim is a- *sees the aliens in the audience* 0-0 What the!? How do the peop-

Macy: All of the people are brainwashed and think that they're in a dream.

Dib: O-e *starts going crazy like he did in The Fry-cook What Came From All That Space, and is still chained to the chair (which the chair is nailed to the floor)*

Macy: *sigh* Great. I didn't wanna do this but- oh wait, I did want to! =D *presses another button and the chain shocked Dib making him unconscious once again*

Macy: Well that was longer than expected… Next up…..GIR!

GIR: *flies out on stage* WHEEEEEEEEE! HI THERE!

Macy: Hey GIR! Can you sit in that chair next to Big Head Mary?

GIR: *stares at me*

Macy:… Please?

GIR: OKIE DOKIE! *sits in the chair and the chain grabs him and shocks him*

GIR: Hee hee! That tickles! ^^

Macy: Could he get any cuter?

Audience: *silent*

Macy: I thought so! Next…. ZIM!

*Nothing happens*

Macy: ….

*A huge BOOM is heard back stage*

Dib: *suddenly wakes up* Wh-What was that!?

Macy: Now, I would be the person that would know, but I actually do not have the slightest gues- oh wait… it's prob-

*Zim flies out with a jetpack*

Zim: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**! **INFERIOR HUMANS**! YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE ULTIMATE POWER OF THE AMAZING **ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! **Now, bow to your- *isn't paying attention and runs face first into cameras*

Zim: Ugghhhh…..

*Chain grabs him*

Zim: Eh? What is this? *sees Macy* WHO ARE YOU!?

Macy: I'm-

Zim: WHO ARE YOU!?

Macy: -_- I'm-

Zim: WHO ARE YOU!?

*This continues for a few minutes until Gaz walks out and puts duct tape on his mouth and arms*

Zim: HPHM HMM HPHH! *Translates to: DIB SISTER! RELEASE ME!*

Macy: Thanks Gaz!

Gaz: I wasn't helping you. I just wanted that _lizard _to shut _his _noise tube for a change. *Sits in one of the chairs*

Macy: Wait Gaz, the chai-

*Chain sees Gaz, disconnects from the chair, and runs off*

Macy: Why didn't I expect that? Ok well our next contestants, I just hope they are better to handle than Zim. Everyone…. THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!

*Red and Purple fall through the ceiling and are immediately chained to the chairs*

Tallest: !

Macy: Hi you guys! 3

Purple: Hey! This isn't the Massive!

*Both Tallest look around and see Dib freaking out, GIR dancing, Zim tied up in tape, and Gaz playing her Game Slave 2*

Red: Hey! Ugly little girl! Where are we?

Macy: Excuse me!?

Red: What?

Macy: *angrily pushes a button and Red's chain shocks him* I'M NOT UGLY AND I'M _DEFINATLY _ NOT LITTLE!

Red: YEOUCH! Why you little-

Macy: Okay! Well I think that's every- wait! I've got two more people to introduce!

Dib: Please let one of them be my dad!

Macy: Nope!

Dib: D:

Macy: They are not contestants, but helpers! Please welcome, my S.I.R. Unit, KAT!

KAT: *appears behind Macy. She looks like GIR, but her color is dark blue, has a black skirt, has long eyelashes like mine, and her antennae and little flat shoes are black and white striped* HI EVERYBODY!

GIR: =D 3

Macy: She will be assisting me by reading dares and covering for me if I have a dare.

KAT: Sounds like fun! =^.^=

Macy: She is very optimistic, isn't she? And now please welcome, everyone's favorite urban legend, Mr. Slender Man!

*Slender walks out and waves to the frightened audience*

Zim: **_IT'S THE RETURN OF THE HALLOWEENIES! _***hides behind chair in fear*

Slender: ?

Dib: I-I-It's t-t-t-t-th-the SLENDER MAN! **HE****_ IS _****REAL!**

Macy: I thought you would know who he is, Dib.

Purple: What's so scary about him? He looks harmless!

*Slenders tentacles come out*

Red: Okay, _now_ he looks scary!

Purple: Is it a human?

Zim: _IT'S A HALLOWEENIE! __**LOOK OUT FOR YOUR BLOOD!**_

Slender: ?

Macy: Anyway, Slendys gonna help with getting supplies and all the dares we'll do!

Slender: *nods yes*

Macy: And now it's your turn! Send a dare in a message or in a review for this chapter! You can dare all characters including myself, KAT, and Slendy. Also, I may accept OCs ONLY if they have a fluent description, and they CANNOT stay on the show for more than a chapter. Thanks and please send dares! Or Slender will haunt you!

Slender: *smiles*


	2. Chapter 1: IT BEGINS!

**(A.N. Thanks for the dares! More please? :) )**

*Lights shine down on the same stage and the contestants are still chained to their chairs. Macy walks out*

Macy: Hello my lovely friends! How are you all?

Dib: From someone who _takes me hostage, _and _forces me_ to complete dares? Real friend _you _are….

Zim: ZIM HAS **NO ***shudders*FRIENDS!

Macy: Whatever. Well, guess what time it is?

KAT: Dare time?

Macy: Yep!

KAT: YAY!

GIR: YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!

Slender: *claps*

Macy: Thanks for the dares, though I think we can get more…but I'm grateful we got some! This first dare is from Woodlandspirit13.

**GIR: Do a little dance with filler bunny, Nny and a headless clown on Dib's greasy head!**

**All: I GIVE YOU COOKIES ( I MADE'EM MYSELF)**

Macy: Alright then! Slendy, go get some grease, Filler Bunny and Nny please!

Slender: *nods and vanishes*

Red: This ought to be good.

Macy: Wow, for once me and Red-

Red: *coughs purposely to get my attention*

Macy: I mean-_my Tallest_- agree on something!

Slender: *comes back with a bucket of grease and Filler Bunny*

Macy: Great! Now- hey where's Nny?

Slender: *shrugs*

Macy: Oh well. Dib! GIR! Get down here!

Dib: You can't just-

Macy: *presses a button and the chain shocks Dib*

Dib: OW! Fine! *walks over in which chain extends*

GIR: I'M GOIN' DANCIN'!

*Slender dumps the grease on Dib's head and GIR and Filler Bunny proceed to dance on it*

Dib: OW! OW! HEY! STOP! OW! OW!

*10 minutes later*

*Caramelldasen is now playing*

Dib: OW! OW! HEY! STOP! OW! OW!

Macy and Slender: *laughing (Slender looks like he's laughing but isn't making a sound)*

Macy: Okay guys! I think that's enough for one day!

GIR: Awww…

Slender: *picks up Filler Bunny and disappears*

*Cookies rain from the sky*

Macy: YAY! THANKS WOODLANDSPIRIT13!

Gaz: *eats a cookie and continues playing her Game Slave 2*

Zim: *"smells" it* YUCK!

Red: *eats one* Hmm….. not terrible…

Purple: *eats one* Not snacks….but they're okay.

KAT/GIR: *eating 15 cookies at a time*

Macy: *eats one* Sweet! Next dares are from invader jack!

**hi here are my dares.**

**zim:i dont like you (throws water on zim).**

**dib: let the monsters in head out with this(hands a plunger) if you fail you will face my two flesh-eating dogs! **

**gaz:heres gameslave 4 but first say thank you! (gets out camera**

**gir:heres a piggy name him whatever you want!**

**host: could you let minimoose and tak ins the show.**

**tak: if you kiss zim you dont face my dogs! **

**minimoose: heres a translator so we can here what you say.**

**tallest:(burns all thier snacks) you kicked me out of operation doom one **

**heres my revenge :D (laughs evily) thats all bye**

Macy: Hi! :)

Zim: *rolling in pain* AAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT CRIME HAS ZIM DONE!?

Tallest/Dib: *laughing*

Dib: *stops laughing* What? NO WAY!

Macy: Okay! Slendy?

Slender: *presses a button and two flesh eating dogs come out* *smiles*

Dib: NOT THE DOGS! *The dogs chew off the chain and Dib runs off with the dogs running after him*

KAT: What if Dib doesn't come back?

Macy: Well, the dogs won't kill him, and Slendy will get him if he tries to escape.

Slender: *nods*

Gaz: *gets Game Slave 4* Okay fine. Maybe I won't destroy you.

Macy: Well, that's probably the most you're gonna get, Jack.

GIR:*picks up pig* I'M GONNA NAME YOU KAT JUNIOR!

KAT: =D

Macy: *reads dare* Sure! Sle-

Slender: *is already gone*

Macy: Hm! Well this should only take a secon-

Slender: *comes back with Minimoose and Tak in which Tak is tied up and struggling*

Macy: Nice to see you two could join us!

Minimoose: Meep!

Zim: TAK!? YOU'RE ALIVE!? HOW COULD THIS BE!?

Tak: Hhmp hhmm hm hmhp!

Macy: XD

*Slender sets Tak down as the chain grabs her ankle. Slender takes off the ropes that he used to tie up Tak*

Tak: You horrible wretched- *sees Zim* YOU!

Zim: What?

Tak: YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

Zim: Hee hee! Yeah, good times…..

Macy: Hey Tak! Sorry to burst your bubble, but you have a dare.

Tak: What?

**tak: if you kiss zim you dont face my dogs!**

Tak: Never in a million Irk years would I lay my lips on the pathetic defect that not only ruined my mission, but almost KILLED me!

Macy: You already said that-

Tak: Release the hounds!

Dib: *runs on stage with the hounds still chasing him* AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Tak: *pulled out an Irken type ray gun* Bring it on, mutts!

*Tak and the hounds fight so much that they tumble out of sight*

All: 0_0

Macy: Oooookayyyy…. *puts a necklace type device on MM (Minimoose)*

Macy: Better?

MM: Much better, madam!

Red: Uhhhh…. we don't have snacks right now…..

Purple: Even though we should! *glares at Macy*

Macy: Oh hush! Now that was all the dares that were sent….

Dib: FINALLY!

Macy: Not so fast Dib!

Dib: Wait, what?

Macy: Since a bunch of my friends LOVE you guys, I got dares from them too!

Dib: OH, COME ON!

Macy: In fact, the first dare is for you and Zim!

Zim: Eh?

Macy: *presses a button and a TV lowers down*

Macy: Let me show you what happened…

*The TV shows a bus loading zone with about 100 kids walking, talking and getting on their buses to go home. It goes two about 4 black benches with some trees behind them. Sitting on one of these benches is a tan girl about 5'3 with medium length black hair with brown streaks. She's wearing glasses with a teal shirt, jeans and gray slip-ons with neon socks.** (A.N. As you will learn, I have very weird yet awesome friends!)***

Macy: *walks up to her* Hey Scarlet!

Scarlet: Hey!

Macy: Can I ask you something?

Scarlet: Sure!

Macy: Do you have any dares for my Invader Zim Dare Show?

Scarlet: Hmmm…Oh! I know a _good _one!

Macy: *gets pencil and paper* What is it?

Scarlet: Have Dib dress as a groom and Zim as a bride! XD

Macy: XD *writes it down* Thanks! Glub!

Scarlet: Woof! **(A.N. Again, weird. XD)**

*TV rises up into the ceiling*

Zim: Groooooom, and, brriiiide? What is this nonsense the "glub" human speaks of!?

Macy: No chit-chat! Slendy?

Slender: *holds up a tux and white wedding dress*

Macy: Actually, I'm against ZADR, but this is gonna be funny!

Dib: Nuh-uh! No way am I dressing up for your amusement like some kind of….kind of…..

Gaz: Doll?

Dib: Yeah!

Gaz: *facepalms*

Slender: *grabs Dib with his tentacles*

Dib: Okay okay! *grabs Zim and runs backstage with the outfits*

Zim: Hey! Release Zim!

Slender: *appears as though he's laughing*

Macy: Don't laugh now Slendy! You got dares too!

Slender: !?

Macy: *hands him a box* Put on what's inside! ^^

Slender: *looks at the box, shrugs and goes backstage*

GIR: I'm boooooooooooored!

Macy: Don't worry GIR! With the rest of the dares soon to come, you won't be bored!

GIR: YAY!

*Dib and Zim come out in their costumes*

All: 0-0….XD *Even GAZ is laughing!*

Zim: CURSE YOU GLUB HUMAN! **_CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU UU!_**

Dib: *pouts*

Macy: Aw come on Dib! At least you're not Zim!

Dib: …true. Hey, where did the Slender Man go?

Gaz: Who cares?

*Slender walks out…._in a pink dress*_

All: XDDDDDD

Red: I can't breathe! XD

Slender: *growls*

All: O.O

Macy: Dawwwwwwwwwww! I think you look adorable! ^.^

Slender: *blushes**leans over and whispers in Macy's ear*

Purple: What did he say?

Macy: He asked who dared him. This is what happened…

*TV lowers again. It's back at the same setting. We see a boy about 5'2 with short black hair. He's wearing a black polo, jeans and tennis shoes*

Macy:*walks up to him* Hey Tony!

Tony: Oh hey! What's up?

Macy: Just getting dares for an Invader Zim dare show I've been writing. Got any dares? The only two people who haven't been dared yet are KAT and Slender.

Tony: Slender?

Macy: Yeah.

Tony: You should totally put him in a dress!

Macy: LOL!

*A boy about 5'2 with extremely short blonde hair, a blue Aeropostale jacket, torn jeans, and tennis shoes overhears the conversation and walks up*

Izaac: And have him fight Chuck Norris!

Macy: XDDDDDD Thanks, dudes!

Izaac/Tony: No problem!

*TV rises*

Slender: ?

*Chuck Norris appears behind him and punches him with the hidden fist in his beard **(A.N. Family Guy reference!)**

Chuck Norris: Nice dress, Sissy Man. *disappears*

Slender: *growls*

Macy: Maybe we should put Slender back in his sui-

Slender: *runs backstage*

Macy: Guess he _really _hated that dress! XD Speaking of dressing up, GIR!

Zim: No GIR! Do not listen to the "woof" human!

Macy: You get to wear this! *holds up a wolf suit and a Link hat*

GIR: YAY! *grabs suit and hat and runs backstage* I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!

Zim: *facepalms*

Dib: Who thinks of a wolf suit and a Link hat?

Macy: I'll show you who….

*TV lowers for like the 5,000 time -_- and is now in a courtyard at the same school. It shows one half of the courtyard which is a huge square grassy area with two concrete paths making a big X. There are children all around the area, and it focuses on one kid in the center of the X. He is almost 5'5, but not quite. He has short curly black hair, glasses, and is wearing a black hoodie, jeans and black shoes*

Macy: *walks up to him* Hey Nate!

Nate: Hey.

Macy: Do you have any dares for my Invader Zim Dare Show?

Macy: *in real life* And you know where it went from there.

*Slender and GIR come out. Slender is back in his suit and GIR has the wolf suit and Link hat on*

Macy: Awwwww! GIR is so cute!

Zim: Cute!? GIR is an advanced killing machine! _GIR IS NOT CUTE!_

Tallest: *chuckle silently*

Macy: Don't laugh you two! Just because you guys don't have dares, doesn't mean you'll _never _get dares!

Tallest: 0_0

Macy: Oh! I almost forgot! KAT!

KAT: Yes, mistress?

Macy: Come over here, please!

KAT: *walks over*

Macy: *starts re-programming her* Sorry about this. It was a dare! See?

*TV…you know. It shows the bus loading zone setting again. We see a girl about 5'7 with glasses, freckles, with very long and messy dirty blonde hair. She is wearing a black polo, a one shoulder shirt with a design of a British flag over the black polo, jeans, and red converse.*

Macy: Hey Chrissy!

Chrissy: Hello .3.

Macy: Can I ask you something?

Chrissy: Sure! What do you need?

Macy: I'm writing an Invader Zim Dare Fanfiction. Do you have any dares for the cast, me, Slendy or KAT?

Chrissy: Uhhhhh….I DON'T KNOW!

Macy: Just something random!

Chrissy: Have KAT stalk Zim! I don't freakin' know!

Macy: Cool! Thanks!

Tony: *walks through Macy and Chrissy* INTERRUPTION!

Macy/Chrissy: JOHN! **(A.N. We like to call Tony "John." It's a Homestuck reference. I'm not a HUGE Homestuck fan like my friends. I just like to call him John XP)**

*TV rises. KAT is now pink instead of dark blue and is chasing Zim*

Zim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KAT: I WANT YOUR SMEETS!

All: O_O

Macy: Well, that's not what I expected.

Gaz: If you programmed her, why didn't you expect it?

Macy: What do I look like, a mechanic?

Gaz: Kinda.

Macy: -_- Looks as though we have one last dare, and since I just had 2 sodas and a lot of Oreos, I must use the bathroom. TV! *runs backstage*

*TV does its thing. We go back to the bus loading zone and we see yet another boy. He is about 5'5 and has extremely short red hair. He's wearing little golden round glasses, a big purple jersey, jeans and black shoes.*

Macy: Hey John!

John: Hey. **(A.N. His name is ****really**** John. Tony [who we CALL John] is a different boy. It's confusing after a while.)**

Macy: Do you have any dares in mind for my Invader Zim Dare Show?

John: Yeah. Here. *takes my paper and pencil and writes down "_Eat at taco Bell"_*

Macy: Cool! Thanks!

John: *nods*

*TV rises*

Macy: Let's go! *All chains detach from the chairs and connect to the other chains. So it goes (in order), Tak, Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, MM, Red and Purple*

Tak: Oh, joy.

Zim: ZIM SHALL NOT BE ATTACHED TO THE TAK BEAST! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!

Macy: Let me think…..no. XD

Zim: Grrrrrrrr…

MM: Excuse me madam, were has your SIR unit gone to?

Macy: While the TV was playing that last flashback, I came back and reprogrammed her. She's right here!

KAT: *pops up behind Macy* TO TACO BELL!

GIR: TAAACOOOOSSS!?

Macy: Thanks for leaving dares you guys! Please message me more dares or in the reviews! And thanks to Scarlet, Izaac, Nate, Tony, Chrissy and John for giving me their dares. If one of you guys is reading this, you rock! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there will be more!

IZ Cast: *groans*


End file.
